User blog:JamberLuv4ever/My Top 10 Favorite Pairings
Hey! Okay, so I know it's a Wednesday, but I accomplished all my schoolwork, so I decided I would make another blog! Today, I will make a blog on Alright, so these pairings will be from all sorts of fandoms, ranging from Nickelodeon to MTV, books to movies, etc. Let's start off, shall we? #10: Jamber Yes, you're probably wondering, wouldn't Jambee be your #1? Well, not quite. I mean, yes it is a very strong pairing for me, but over time, season 3 made no sense to me, and now I ship no one with Jerome nor Amber. Well, maybe Amber. But, with Jerome? Pass. I do not ship Jeroy, Jara, Willome, or any other pairing. Jamber is cute and if it did happen, yes I would freak out. But, I don't know, it's not as appealing anymore. #9: Fabina Okay, let me just say, this pairing is amazing. I mean, I love how they actually took time to build up their relationship and over time, they gained trust and love. That was a beautiful thing, honestly. Back then, when HOA was good, Fabina was everything. Now, it's a mess. *sigh* the course of true love never did run smooth - Shakespeare. #8: Auslly Shipping this so hard. I mean, they went from cimolete strangers to lovers. All because of one thing they both shared an intense.passion for: music. Think about it. That's how amazing music is It brings people together. Wow. They first met, then they become partners, and then they both realize they haavee feelings for each other, until they can't take it. And, at prom, they finally unblock a sweet kiss. And, together, they're finally happy. #7: Bori Who doesn't ship these two? Oh yeah, Bade shippers. Yuck. Tori and Beck obviously have undeniable chemistry that proves the two meant to be. Seriously, look at the love and want in her/his eyes and it's clear. They're so flirty and just so goddamn cute. Seriously, I can't even explain. #6: Scallison These two are so amazing together. When she died, I died. Scott was so upset. It was so obvious he still loved her, and I thought it was so cute that he had to hold back. Eventually, though, he moved onto Kira, but Allison will always be his first love. #5: Addie I made that edit^ actually, there's not much to say here. They're really cute together. The popular, perfect girl and the hot, former bad boy. Boom. Power couple. #4: Percabeth These two were my first OTP ever. I read the books, and fell in love. The Lightning Thief, you meet them and at first, they can't stand each other, so it's kinda cute. The Sea of Monsters, their relationships progresses as Annabeth sobs in his arms, heart-wrenching sobs as he described, so he holds her. Also, a cheek kiss. The Titan's Curse, they share a dance, so sweet and gentle, and Percy mourns, fearing Annabeth will join Artemis and her hunters, afraid to lose her forever. The Battle of the Labyrinth, they go into the maze together and battle everyone, and the moment everyone was waiting for, a kiss. A good luck kiss, that is. And, The Last Olympian. The best one yet. The final battle. And, she takes a blow for him, and they get thrown into the river, and he makes an air bubble for them, where they share "the best underwater kiss ever." #3: Fourtris Another one of my favorites. There are only 3 books, and about 300 moments. Divergent, we meet them. Their relationship builds and deepends, and they share a passionate kiss. They're like each other's anchors. Insurgent, their relationship continues.to build, and deepen as secrets are revealed. And, finally, Allegiant. I don't want to say spoilers. But, they mend each other. That's all I will say. #2: Liamy Okay, this one is pretty weird. Yes, it's from a show about fake lesbians, but I honestly ship these two because she's gorgeous and he's hot. They're hot together. Plus, Karma tried too hard. It was so annoying. I hope they get together in season 2 this month. And, lastly....number one is... #1: Stydia I can't even describe these two. They are honestly so perfect together. Please heaven put these two perfect people together. Seriously. -- Alright, that is it for today! Make sure to like, comment, and subscribe! I will see you all... On Friday! xx Category:Blog posts